harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Azkaban escapes
Despite generally being considered inescapable, Azkaban prison has seen at least four escapes, two of them mass-breakouts aided by Dementors. Breakouts 1982 The 1982 Azkaban escape occurred shortly after Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange were sentenced to life imprisonment for the torture and permanent incapacitation of the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. At the trial, Bartemius Crouch Sr., Barty’s father, was one of the judges. Barty begged his father to set him free, but Crouch Sr. felt betrayed by his son and thought he deserved to be punished and imprisoned. He gave his son a life term in Azkaban. However, Barty’s mother, already dying at the time, persuaded her husband to use Polyjuice Potion to switch her for their son, in case any of the prisoners were watching through their cells. The Dementors, being blind, could not tell the difference. They only recognised a healthy person and a dying person (Barty Sr. and his wife) entering the fortress, and a healthy person and a dying person (Barty Sr. and his son) leaving. Mrs. Crouch, disguised as Barty, died a few days later and was buried outside the fortress still bearing her son's appearance.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire This was the first known escape in the history of Azkaban, though it was not known to the public until thirteen years later. 1993 '' reporting Sirius Black's escape.]] In 1993, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban after seeing Scabbers in a Daily Prophet article, of the paper Cornelius Fudge gave him, in July 1993, recognising him as his traitorous former friend Peter Pettigrew. By 1 August, Black took advantage of his extreme weight loss to slip through his cell door in his Animagus dog form while the Dementors were bringing in his food and swam across the North Sea to find Pettigrew.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Black was able to maintain his sanity due to his knowledge of his innocence, a non-happy thought that the Dementors could not take. It was only this that allowed him to maintain his powers to transform, and what made the escape possible. locked in a jail cell.]] This escape was the only known unaided escape, and officially the first one in Azkaban history (until Barty Crouch Jr.'s escape was revealed). 1996 mass breakout In January 1996, a mass breakout from Azkaban set ten long-imprisoned Death Eaters loose. Lord Voldemort had little trouble arranging this, as many of the Dementors were happy to oblige his dark whims. The Daily Prophet, probably with encouragement from the Ministry of Magic, reported that the escaped criminal Sirius Black must be responsible for the incident. Most of the escapees, as well as a few other Death Eaters, would be returned to prison after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Known escapees *Antonin Dolohov *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rabastan Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Mulciber *Augustus Rookwood *Travers *Three other Death Eaters 1997 mass breakout Some time before 27 July, 1997, there was another mass breakout of Death Eaters from Azkaban, including all the escapees from the 1996 breakout who were re-imprisoned after the Ministry break-in, as well as others who had been imprisoned since. It was not reported to the public by the Ministry of Magic. Many of the escapees participated in the meeting at Malfoy Manor that summer, in the Battle of the Seven Potters, the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, and eventually the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Known escapees *Sirius Black *Barty Crouch Jr. *Avery *Crabbe *Antonin Dolohov *Jugson *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rabastan Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Walden Macnair *Lucius Malfoy *Mulciber *Nott *Augustus Rookwood *Stan ShunpikeDeathly Hallows, Chapter 5 *Travers *Goyle *Yaxley Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Azkaban Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Events